


Entrance Song

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [12]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Hunting AU, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: My first entrance for the Triple Threat Challenge by @beckawinchester and @riversong-sam. I’m combining this with @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Kari’s Happy Birthday to Dean Quickie Challenge. I hope you all like it! Thanks to @tngrayson for beta reading!





	Entrance Song

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dean's birthday and you have a surprise for him.

“Dean, come on! We’re gonna be late!” you called as you stood before the entrance of the restaurant you booked a table at. Or at least that’s what Dean thought. What he didn’t know was that you didn’t book only a table here but a whole room and that his family and friends were waiting for him inside.

 

“We have still 10 minutes,” Dean yelled back as he gave the Impala a once over to make sure nothing would happen to his baby. 

 

You rolled your eyes. “We don’t have to arrive last minute everytime we have an appointment, you know.”

 

“This isn’t an appointment, it’s a reservation.”

 

“My point still stands.”

 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

 

“Who said I’m wearing any?” you asked, winking at him and taking his hand in yours as he finally came to a halt next to you.

 

He grinned at you, squeezing your hand. “After you,” he said.

 

You shook your head as you opened the door to lead him inside. Instead of going to the hostess like Dean expected, you went past her, earning a surprised look from your boyfriend. But since you pulled him after you, you weren’t able to see it.

 

“Y/N? I thought we had a reservation?” he asked looking at your back.

 

“Oh, we do. Just not in there,” you answered after you stopped at a set of double doors. Knocking twice you waited a second before opening it. 

 

“Eye of the Tiger” by Survivor blasted towards you both and you couldn’t help but laugh. Of course they would play that song as you entered the room. 

 

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted as Dean took his first steps into the room behind you.

 

Your boyfriend's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, too shocked to say anything. 

 

“Happy Birthday big brother,” Sam exclaimed, hugging his brother to him, “Eye of the tiger” still blaring from the speakers.

 

You had taken a step to the side so that everyone could greet Dean and congratulate him. After Sam was his father, John. He too embraced his still shocked son, saying something in his ear you couldn’t understand.

 

Smiling, you watched as Dean relaxed more and more with each guest that stepped up to him. At the end he was grinning from ear to ear, catching your eyes and mouthing a ‘thank you’ to you.

 

“You’re welcome,” you mouthed back, giggling as Garth pulled him in his arms to hug him tight.

 

“This was a great idea,” you heard Sam’s voice beside you. He laid his arm around your shoulders, giving you a kiss on your temple.

 

“Only the best for your brother,” you sighed, leaning against him. “And you helped a lot.”

 

“Of course. How could I not help my future sister-in-law?”

 

“We’re not even engaged yet, Sam.”

 

“It’s only a matter of time, believe me. I’ve never seen Dean so smitten. You’re good for him.”

 

“Thank you. He’s good for me too, you know. And I think you would make a great brother-in-law and maybe an even better uncle? Who knows?”

 

Before Sam could say anything else he was whisked away by his mother, leaving you alone once more.

 

Glancing at your boyfriend who was still busy with all the greetings, you decided to mingle among the guests. 

  
  


A few hours later you were slow dancing with Dean, his arms tight around your waist, your arms around his neck, one hand playing with his hair.

 

“This was amazing,” he whispered into your ear, his breath tickling your skin. “I’m so impressed that you got everyone rounded up and everything organized.”

 

“I didn’t do it alone,” you said. “Sam and your mum helped a lot.”

 

“But you still did the bulk of the work and don’t try to tell me any different. I asked.”

 

“Okay, okay,” you chuckled.

 

“Thank you,” he breathed against your lips, drawing you into a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Your arms tightened around his neck as you deepened the kiss. Nothing else mattered in this moment. You and Dean were in your own little world. 

 

“Get a room!” yelled a voice across the room, making  you break apart.

 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Gabriel,” Dean shouted back grinning. “But the idea about the room has something. What do you say we leave them to it and I test if you really don’t have any panties on?” he whispered into your ear, making you blush. 

 

“Lead the way,” you responded and it was only a few second before he lifted you up into his arms.

 

“Have fun you too!” yelled Gabriel again and you left the room and the laughter of the guests.


End file.
